


Kurtofsky Adventures in Drabbles

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Kurtofsky drabbles (~100-600 words)  Anywhere from G to M rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About!

Hello!  And welcome to the Kurtofsky Adventures in Drabbles.

I'm making a collection of short drabbles with Kurtofsky and putting them all together in one place. 

If you would like to request a drabble, just make a comment or message me with the prompt.  Please though, make them **one or two word prompts**.  I'd rather not have a big long summary of a fic that you've been wanting.  It's easier to just have one or two words for the prompt. 

Thanks!  And I hope you like this.  :)


	2. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an anonymous prompter on tumblr

Kurt stares at the ice cream cone in the display on the shop counter and glances quickly up at Dave dubiously.  "That has got to be the biggest waffle cone in the history of waffle cones."

Dave laughs at the expression on Kurt's face, eyebrows knitted together and mouth set in a frown.  "Well you know, you don't _have_ to get a waffle cone."

"Waffle cones are far superior to any other ice cream cones out there.  If I'm going to get an ice cream cone, it's going to be in a waffle cone."  He pauses in his rant, pursing his lips.  "I just wish it wasn't so god damn big."

"We could always share it," Dave suggests with another chuckle and Kurt regards him, intrigued.

"Really?"

"It's not much different than swapping spit every time we make out, dude."  Kurt rolls his eyes at the wording but gives a reluctant smile and turns back to the cashier awaiting their order.

"One waffle cone with butter pecan, please," he says and turns back to Dave, lips still quirked up in a small smile.

Dave only grins back at him.


	3. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dingdongimdead on tumblr

Kurt looks down at the cards sometimes when Blaine isn't there with him to hover over him protectively.

He knows Blaine would only be upset if he were to find out just what had gone down on Valentines Day.

It was months ago now, seeming like a lifetime since it happened, with everything that had gone down since then.

Kurt knows he shouldn't dwell on it, think too long or too hard about it, but it's hard not to.

David was so sweet to him, sending him presents and kind words alike and had nearly made Kurt fall for him in the process. 

The words written on them make Kurt stop for a moment and smile softly to himself at the memory whenever a card peeks out from its hiding place and catches Kurt's eye as he's walking by.

_I think I love you._

Kurt wonders, eyes scanning over the words multiple times before he flops down onto his bed in revery (thought?), if Dave actually meant it.


	4. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anonymous prompter on tumblr

Dave feels so serene with Kurt there by his side.  It’s peacefulness, calm that surrounds him and courses through his very being at the mere knowledge that Kurt is right there with him, loving him just as much as Dave loves him.

Kurt chose him.  For whatever reason that Dave can’t even possibly imagine, Kurt chose _him_.  Dave doesn’t know what he did to deserve him, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“You loved me,” Kurt replies when Dave says it out loud in bed one night, and wraps his arms tighter around Dave’s middle.  “That’s all.”

Dave only tugs Kurt closer to him and kisses Kurt’s forehead in response.


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for savekenny on tumblr

Kurt hates Dave's mom.  He hates her bigotry, the way that she wants to "fix" Dave or make him seek help for something which she deems a _sickness_.

Ever since February, when he and Dave had gotten ever closer, Kurt has become unusually overprotective of the other boy.  He wants to shield him from people, those especially who want to hurt or damage him and would only end up causing a repeat.  Even if that means shielding Dave from his own mother.

It isn't fair that such hatred should run through Dave's mom, that she could no longer love her son unconditionally, the way that she _should_ , someone whom she had raised from birth and loved for his previous eighteen years, all of that just gone.  It isn't fair.

Kurt hates her for it.

He wonders sometimes if Dave feels the same.


	6. Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for spookybibi on tumblr

Dave loves fucking Kurt slowly.

He loves seeing the way Kurt’s cheeks will flush a deep pink, breathing haggard and body flailing in time with each of Dave’s thrusts.

He loves hearing Kurt beg for him to speed up because it’s better than the torturously slow pace that Dave seems to not be able to get enough of.

Kurt will pull him towards himself sometimes, in an attempt to get Dave to go faster, change positions somehow, _anything_ to end the madness, but to no avail.

Dave loves it too music and they’re both left panting on the verge of passing out by the time they’re finished.


	7. Apodyopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an anonymous prompter on tumblr

Kurt throws another heated glance at Dave from across the room, and makes his way through the crowd of their friends.  Well, Kurt’s friends, actually; Dave was really just dragged along, per Kurt’s request.  Also upon his insistence, Dave had shown up in proper attire for an event such as a Christmas party.

Now, all Kurt can think about is taking those clothes right off him and getting him completely naked.

“Hey,” he breathes as he reaches the other boy and smirks around the straw in his drink.  He knows he’s borderline drunk at the moment so he really can’t help the filthy thoughts that are swimming through his hazy, alcohol-induced mind right now but _good god_ does Dave ever look good.  Kurt has definitely taught him well in their time together so far at NYU.

Kurt wonders idly just what, exactly, Dave is hiding beneath those polo and plaid shirts he wears all the time.  They’ve been dating for almost a whole month now and have yet to make it to the next level, much to Kurt’s chagrin.  He has to wonder if Dave is trying to torture him.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asks with a smirk and watches as almost all of the color drains from Dave’s face in shock.

“Uh…  Y-yeah,” Dave finally manages when he can speak again.  “Sure.”

Kurt grins and takes him by the hand, stumbling his way through the rest of the party with Dave in tow.

From the way Dave’s cooperating like this, Kurt’s pretty damn sure he’s going to get to see what’s underneath there after all.


	8. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for spookybibi on tumblr

Dave loves the sound of Kurt’s laughter. 

And he loves the fact that Kurt has multiple, different laughs.

One when he’s nervous and trying to make light of the situation, this humorless little chuckle that Dave can see right through every time, see the vulnerability lurking there underneath.

Another when he’s actually amused.  Kurt laughs outright then, loud and boisterous and completely uninhibited, where his eyes will crinkle up at the sides and his mouth goes wide with his mirth.  Dave loves watching him like this, completely genuine and holding absolutely nothing back.

One when he’s uncomfortable; really, it should barely even count as a laugh.  It’s more this _whoosh_ of air, something he just exhales out of politeness to rid himself of the uneasiness he feels.

And one when Dave does something stupid.  It’s the laugh he gives Dave just now, after he bangs his head on the car frame as he’s trying to get in.  Small at first and apologetic about the fact that he’s even started laughing at all, until he sees the way that Dave winces upon the impact and rubs the spot that is sure to form a bump, until he’s laughing outright.  “You’re an idiot,” Kurt says around a giggle and Dave looks over at him, feeling a hint of a smile form on his lips.

Kurt may be laughing at his expense but Dave knows one thing for sure – this is the laugh of pure, unadulterated love.


	9. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kinsane on tumblr

Kurt doesn’t want to admit it.  Doesn’t want to admit to himself how quickly, how _easily_ , he could fall for Dave, if only he gave himself the chance.  Doesn’t want to admit just how much, despite everything he’s done in the past, he really does like Dave.  He doesn’t want to admit that all that Dave had done for him on Valentine's Day had, in short, been more of a big romantic gesture than Blaine had ever thought to show him.

He doesn’t want to admit it.

He can’t.

He can’t let himself fall for Dave, especially when he’s still with Blaine and when Blaine is still reeling from that whole debacle with Chandler.

So he can’t let himself fall for Dave.

But _god_ does he want to.


	10. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kinsane on tumblr

They have matching blue socks when they get married.

It’s a small gesture, a nod to the old wedding traditions – something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue – but meaningful nonetheless.  They already had the other three for each of them but when it came down to the final days, they realized just what they were missing: the splash of cerulean.

“I think we should have blue socks,” Dave suggested when Kurt noticed the absence, on the verge of a freakout.

Kurt opened his mouth, about to protest, when he realized that it could actually solve their problem.  He sighed and walked over to Dave, wrapping his arms around Dave’s middle and giving him a content smile.  “See now, that’s just one reason why I’m marrying you,” he said and leaned over to give Dave a chaste kiss.

“Because of my awesome color coordination skills?” Dave replied with a laugh.

Kurt shook his head with a smile.  “Because you know just how to calm me down,” he corrected.

Dave nodded along with him and kissed him in response.

Come the day of the wedding, the blue socks are the best thing Dave’s contributed to the day, Kurt thinks with a grin.


	11. Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Amor90 on tumblr

The lace panties are black, a stark contrast to the pale whiteness of Kurt's hips.  Kurt tugs at them desperately, halting the movement when Dave's hand lands on his own, and he groans in frustration as he looks up at Dave hovering over him.

"Don't," Dave rasps, fingers moving Kurt's hand out of the way so that his own fingers can splay over Kurt's hips.  He feels the lace beneath his hand, smooth to the touch, and glances down at the fabric stretching over Kurt's body.  It's see-through; he can see the skin beneath the lighter parts and the way they wrap around him so nicely.

Dave could look at him like this forever.

Kurt squirms beneath him when Dave's hand stops moving, eyes shut tightly in frustration.  "Dave," he gasps, "Dave please."

Dave's eyes roam over the entirety of Kurt's body, down once and then back up to his face.  Kurt looks like he's about to explode at any moment from just the simplest touch.

And with a request like that, with so much _heat_... well, who is Dave to refuse.


End file.
